


Slow Mornings

by kaileeyp



Series: Post War Wonders [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Kisses, M/M, Mornings, drable, feel good, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileeyp/pseuds/kaileeyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave has always been one to enjoy peaceful mornings. The presence of Blaster certainly doesn't hurt. </p>
<p>(Just a little feel good dabble in my "post war wonders" verse. I recommend reading "A wonderful Mistake" and "Shower invader" before this one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Mornings

It was mornings like this that Soundwave especially enjoyed. Somehow, miraculously, all of the cassettes were still sound asleep. He could feel their peaceful bonds; he could catch small glimpses into their dreams and emotions as they slept. Fragments of beaches, and toys, and sometimes the feeling of flying through the clouds flinted through his bonds like watercolors. The telepath smiled and stretched his legs out beneath the soft sheets. They rustled as he settled back into the pillows, letting out a content sigh.  
His amber optics roamed across the room. The open window let in a soft light, it hit the wall next to him like a splinter of stained glass. He smiled, turning up his audio receptors to listen to the birds singing outside, the leaves rustling in the soft breeze.  
It was going to be a good day. The weather forecast called for nothing but baby blue skies, dotted with small clouds. Best of all, Soundwave had the day off. No morning shifts to get up to, and no evening shifts to look forward to. To make it even better, Blaster didn’t have any work shifts today either. Speaking of which…  
Blaster’s soft breathing indicated his deep sleep. His warm breath gently brushed against the back of Soundwave’s helm. The dead weight of an arm was slung over Soundwave’s middle, and their legs were somehow tangled together. Soundwave’s left leg was getting numb from the position, but he didn’t mind. It was comfortable.  
The deep breathing of his partner hiccupped into a soft sigh, and slowly but surely Soundwave could feel Blaster waking up. His arm constricted around his waist, pulling him closer into the embrace. A small groan slipped from Blaster’s lips as his frame tensed and stretched. The warmth of their frames pressed together receded for a moment as the orange mech stretched his legs out. A few cracks emitted from his back as it was realigned after a long night of laying on his side. He let out a content sigh, which brushed past Soundwave’s audio, before cuddling back up, pulling Soundwave close.  
The telepath shifted slightly, turning to look at his lover. Blaster’s blue optics brightened for a moment, then turned into a sweet smile.  
“Hey Baby, didn’t realize you were awake” he murmured, voice still relaxed and thick from sleep.  
Soundwave smiled back, responding with a soft nuzzle to the helm, “I have been for a while” he admitted. Blaster shifted to push himself up, he leaned over Soundwave and gave him a gentle kiss.  
“Well good mornin’ then, Beautiful” he crooned.  
“Good morning” Soundwave responded, pressing a servo to his lover’s cheek.  
The cassettes were waking up; he could feel it. It was telling the way that Blaster looked over to the door, he could feel it to. Soundwave sat up and stretched the rest of his frame, then leaned against Blaster. The orange boombox gently rubbed his back as they cycled up their systems for the day. It was going to be a big one. The cassettes had the entire day planned to the second.  
Just the night before they had made a list: Morning energon while watching cartoons (yes, their creators had to watch with them), then a walk outside to the beach, then they could play in the waters (except for Ravage, he didn’t like to get his frame wet. He would sun bathe), then have a picnic for lunch. They would round the day off by watching movies and playing board games.  
It was almost too perfect for Soundwave, but he didn’t mind. Blaster gave him a kiss on the cheek, and climbed out of berth. Soundwave followed.

**Author's Note:**

> >


End file.
